Inner And Outer
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Mini-Story. Sakura's secret love for cards is going to get her in deep water one of these times, she just knows it. YugiSaku. Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.
1. The Meeting

**Title:** Inner And Outer

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing:** Muto Yugi and Haruno Sakura

**Chapter:** One – The Meeting

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Mini-Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Sakura's secret love for cards is going to get her in deep water one of these times, she just knows it.

**Word Count:** 1,925

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** I tend to use the Japanese names, but I've used the English-ized ones since I was a kid so I totally intend to use Joey and Tristan and Tea and the like. Hopefully it doesn't get on anyone's nerves. Also to those of you who read this before I fixed it – my apologies for the perceptive shift, I was more comfortable in first person and didn't exactly like third back then.

**Edited on:** October 15, 2011

* * *

Sakura slipped into the store, unintentionally silent as she sauntered in easy, long strides from the door to the counter. The pink haired teen was a shinobi, by choice, but a ninja nonetheless and was therefore silent by force of habit.

She was still human though, and humans have secrets, hers was that she loved to play cards. Not just any cards, though. No, Yu-Gi-Oh! duel monster cards. So of course she'd kept that a secret from her comrades. She never entered tournaments just to be safe; she didn't need it getting in the way of her career. She was a ninja, playing Yu-Gi-Oh! was just a past time.

The emerald eyed female was actually window shopping to see if there were any cards to catch her eye. She wasn't in one of the normal stores she went to, though. She'd heard of the store Turtle Game Shop and had decided to check it out.

"Oh my! I really must be getting old. I didn't see you there, young lady. Can I help you?"

She glanced up from the glass that contained shelves of cards. It was an old, short man with gray hair spiked everywhere, somehow he reminded her of Kakashi-sempai. Odd. She shook her head, completely disregarding the 'didn't see you there' comment; she was used to being told that by civilians. "No, I'm just browsing."

"Oh, I see. Just ask if you need help." She bobbed her head. Thankfully when she started venturing out into the public where ninjas were just stories and their abilities blown out of proportion, she'd remembered to use a henge jutsu to subtly change her physical feature. And she'd taken to the look of a long haired brunette, the wig reaching her waist and dark chocolaty in color. She'd also taken to wearing matching colored contacts. If she ran into a comrade they'd immediately recognize her from her eyes and she couldn't have that.

The public was quite funny when it came to ninjas.

To a civilian they were people in black outfits that covered everything but their eyes and had a sword strapped to their back along with hidden weapons and smoke bombs on them. This was the typical description of ninjas. True, only if a ninja _did_ dress that way, but that didn't cover the whole concept of ninjas. Another could say ninja's were people in black trying to do fast tricks and making funny noises. Far from the truth. Another still could say they are people who try to blend into the shadows. The was the truest of the three statements. An opinion of what ninjas did would be assassination. Partially true.

Amusing indeed.

She couldn't help but wonder how the population would react if they learned what a ninja actually was. But she couldn't do that, because then all shinobi would have troubles once again. That was why they broke away from the population in the first place. She wouldn't mess with that delicate balance simply for the sake of her curiosity. That would be foolhardy.

She sighed, so far she didn't see anything in the price range she'd set for herself that would boost her deck. Although the place did have some very rare and helpful cards, they were also slightly too pricey. Oh well. She hadn't expected much in the first place. So she spun on her heel and started for the door as quietly as she'd entered only to have someone bump into her. Her first reaction was to catch herself, the force had thrown off her balance and unless she caught herself she'd land flat on her ass. Her body instantly sought to rectify the situation by bending backwards so her hands hit the floor, then allowing her feet to follow so she'd be in an upright position a few feet from where she currently falling. Thankfully common sense kicked in, saying that fifteen-year-olds shouldn't have such lightning fast reactions and so she allowed herself to fall to the floor. The 'brunette's' ass connected painfully with the cement tiles, a zing of pain shooting up her spinal cord and down her femurs.

It really was amazing how she could take so many painful hits and not flinch, yet she could turn around and complain about a sore ass. It was a paradox. That didn't stop her from rubbing her throbbing rear end though, nor did it stop her from muttering 'ow' a million and one times under her breath while doing the former action.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She looked up through contact lenses to see a tall blonde haired guy with hazel eyes who seemed to be her age looking down at her. "Here let me help you up."

She was tempted to act like a jerk and stand up without his help, ignore him, and continue home. She didn't though, she wasn't that type of person nor could she ever find the heart to do such an act if she could help it. So she reached out to take his hand, letting him hoist her to her feet. She came to his shoulders; she hated being small. "Thank you, and don't worry about it." She snorted when she realized she'd just been told 'I didn't see you there' again.

He took on a curious look, "What?"

She smiled, "Nothing."

He opened his mouth, "Hey Joey! What's the hold up?" That was obviously some other guy's voice and was most likely his friend. So Sakura took the chance to skirt the blonde guy and head for the door while he was occupied.

**"Why didn't you stay? He looked nice…and cute"** Inner. Somehow no matter how old she got or how comfortable in her skin she felt, that voice remained.

_"You mean he looked like a potential boyfriend."_ She corrected, dodging the other's question.

**"So? What's wrong with that? Now answer my question."**

_"Everything. He's a civilian who probably thinks about nothing but this card game and that ninjas are a joke. It'd never work."_

**"You don't know that for sure, now do you."**

_"No,"_ She admitted, "_but what's the possibility that you're right and he doesn't care that I'm a ninja who has killed and stolen. Those are crimes to these people, remember?"_

**"Oh, right. Sorry, it slipped my mind."** For once she didn't seem to be joking or sarcastic while agreeing with Sakura.

She continued quickly for home; it'd take no more than an hour to get there.

* * *

"Hey, it's you!" Sakura blinked. She'd finally found the free time to come check out that store again, but with more money. Imagine her surprise when she walked in and that guy from before shouts such a thing with a finger thrust in her face. It reminded her of Naruto in this fashion. The people here seemed to remind her of her teammates a lot.

"Yeah, it's me. You're Joey, right?"

He grinned like an idiot. Definitely like Naruto. "Yep…hey wait, how do you know my name?" She searched around him for the guy that had shouted Joey's name the time before. She spotted the equally tall guy with brunette hair that seemed to come to a point in the front.

She motioned to the guy, "He had shouted a name and you responded, I assumed that was your name and obviously I was right." She quirked a henge altered eyebrow. "Do you do this to everyone you meet for the second time?"

He double blinked. "…I don't think so." She laughed, nodded and skirted him. "Hey wait, what's your name?"

She stopped in her tracks. Should she cover that up too? No one had asked her before now, at least not in a situation where she could easily escape or not have to tell. "I suppose I should tell you that, I wouldn't want you calling me 'you' every time you see me, now would I?"

His female companion, the only one in the group, laughed. She was shorter than the two guys and she had brown hair that didn't even brush her shoulders along with pretty blue eyes. The tall brunette chuckled with her as did their fourth and final friend. The fourth one was a short male; probably shorter than even Sakura, by a few inches. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel all that short. He had gravity defying hair that consisted of multiple layers; while his fringe was made up of long, crooked blond locks, the main body featured seven large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges. He also had purplish eyes. How odd and yet very interesting. Sakura couldn't recall seeing such an appearance on a civilian before. It was a refreshing change, like a breath fresh air in a musty old room. They looked to be around her age as well except for the tall brunette he seemed a year or so older than the other three.

"No, I guess not."

To hell with it, "My name's Haruno Sakura. A pleasure to meet you."

"That's a pretty name." The girl put in. A flower name, she was always told that it suited her; it was odd not to have that comment when a stranger learned her name.

The rosette turned temporary brunette nodded with a smile, "Thanks."

"My name's Tea. This is Tristan," She motioned to the tall brunette. "And Yugi." The exotic shorty. She snorted inwardly; she really shouldn't call him that now that she knew his name.

**"I like Yugi. He's different."**

_"Me too, he stands out_." The fifteen year old agreed. What was this place doing to her? She was agreeing with Inner and vice versa for goodness sake.

She bobbed her head again, brown locks swaying as she did so, "Nice to meet you all. Odd to run into you again, though."

"Oh, that's because my grandpa owns this place and I live here." Yugi spoke up. He had a boyish voice, but it was also kinda cute.

"Yep, and we're his friends." Joey piped up.

"That would make a lot more sense."

"Are you looking for new cards?" Tea asked coming to the shorter girl's side.

She nodded, "I'm a bit of a game freak…" and shrugged.

"Hey, so is Yugi, he's always playing some sort of game." Tristen stated.

**"Really now"**

_"Don't go getting any bright ideas there Inner. The answer isn't going to change."_

**"If you say so."**

Something was wrong here, she normally didn't let her outer win that easily. But, that'd have to wait addressing it now would just make her look insane

"We'll join you then, right guys?" Yugi stated walking toward the card section of the store.

Sakura smiled, she really liked this one.


	2. The Game

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – The Game

**Type:** Mini-Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,385

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** This mini-story is my first time dabbling into Yu-Gi-Oh!, and that will be my excuse for skipping any duels that appear before the end of this creation. My apologies, but I wouldn't even know where to begin and it's not like this is a full blown story either.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Joey's scowl turned into a pout when he realized he'd lost yet again to the King of Games. He muttered obscenities under his breath which just caused everyone present to laugh at the Brooklyn teen. And in his sulking he half-heartedly glared at them, "Why don't you guys try?"

The pink haired girl – Sakura – was with them again. After the first day the five of them had spent together, she'd started hanging out with them. Not on a daily basis, no one knew where she lived or her family or her background or where she went when she was gone or what she did for that matter. But she always showed up on an almost weekly to biweekly basis. She would be in the shop browsing and even chatting amiably with Yugi's grandfather. She never seemed to be waiting because she never turned at the sound of the door though the few times Joey had tried to sneak up on her had ended up with him getting the fright.

She was interesting in a lot of ways, Yugi had discovered. But he wasn't exactly one to talk, still he liked her, she was an easy going person and all around nice company to have no matter how he was feeling.

Sakura grinned at Joey's challenge, "Alright. I'll try."

And just like that, the blonde was grinning again, happily moving from the chair so that the smaller girl could settle into it. She ruffled through her bag – the one that she seemed to pull so many things out of that it'd become a gag for the entire group – and finally pulled out a deck case. From there she placed her deck of cards on the table and returned the container to her bag. She shifted in her seat, presumably tugging one leg up to prop up the other. Sakura didn't like staying perfectly straight in a chair and tended to make herself comfortable even if she was only going to be there for less than a minute. So once she was, she offered her deck to Yugi and took his in turn. The both of them shuffled with ease before returning the decks to their respective owners.

"Game on." She stated brightly. She had all the time in the world right now and she was going to make the most of it playing against him.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sakura stretched like a cat before collecting all her cards and then returning them to her bag in the container she'd pulled them out of. She hadn't won – hadn't expected to either – but she'd given him a good challenge and she had fun. That was all that mattered. It was easy to have fun with this group, especially the tri-hair colored teen. After damaging missions or hard days at the hospital, she found it that they almost always cheered her up.

They never pressed about what was going on in her life outside of the time that they hung out and for that she was thankful. But the simply fact was that around them she was a normal girl, a normal teenage girl who didn't have to worry about someone dying because she wasn't good enough or someone getting hurt because she could protect them. A normal girl who didn't have to feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. And that's what she loved the most. That's why she kept coming back, why she would keep coming back.

She'd even thought in passing on an occasion or two of actually moving here. But it'd never been more than a few times and never for more than a singular thought because she knew she couldn't. Konoha was her home, would always be her home and she couldn't walk away from it – not now, not ever.

And so she would settle for this, whatever this was, until she was forced to choose one or the other. Until then, she'd enjoy this.

"So what next?" She asked as she glanced between their faces, pausing only a moment before adding, "Unless someone else would like to challenge His Highness."

Yugi blinked and blushed, "Sakura!"

The rosette couldn't help but smile and laugh, "What? It's true, you are the King of Games and last I checked kings were addressed as 'your Highness'" She frowned thoughtful, completely in her playful mode, "Or is it Excellency? Huh." She shrugged and stood, leaning against the chair once she was on her feet.

The boy was still blushing and all the rest of the group could do was laugh at this fact, Joey being the loudest of all of them. She merely smiled affectionately though and made a mental note to make sure she hadn't offended him or anything. She didn't want to alienate a new friend of hers who she wanted to know more about.

"No," Joey started finally calming down, "But I do think you should enter the upcoming tournament with Yugi and I."

Sakura blinked and still smiling she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't have the time to dedicate myself to a tournament. I think I'll settle for trying to beat him off the record."

Yugi blinked, "Really? You're very good Sakura."

"Yeah." Tia agreed, looking completely for it.

Tristan was right behind, "No kidding. Yugi and Joey are pretty good, I think with some more practice you could be too."

The rosette was flattered to say the least and as much as she loved to hang out with these four, there was no way she was entering a tournament of any sort. Not when she needed to be able to get gone at any minute. Not to mention that card playing was supposed to be a favored past time, not a significant portion of her attention, she needed to stay focused on her career. But there was no way they were gong to settle for a no, she could see it in their faces. So finally she sighed and decided on a compromise, "When is it and how long?"

Joey brightened immediately, "In a few weeks, and that would depend on the number of contestants entering."

"Which would mean it's about…" Sakura prompted, she really needed to know if she was going to even give this a passing thought let alone figure out how to make it happen.

"A few weeks, the rounds would probably be every few days." Tia supplied helpfully.

"So what do you say?" Yugi tacked on.

She paused to really think about that. It would be hard and she'd be giving time and energy she didn't have to spare to be able to do it. Not to mention figuring out how to explain why she was disappearing for hours every few days. All in all, more trouble than it was probably worth. "I'll think about." She told them.

"Alright!" The blonde shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

She shook her head and giggle. "I said I'd think about it Joey. Not that I would."

Yugi's eyes flickered to her with curiosity, "Do you live far away?"

She sobered and then nodded after a moment, "Yeah, so it would be a real waist of money to keep going back and forth so frequently, but I can't exactly stay because I have a job of sorts." It was the truth, not one shred of a lie in there, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Joey pursed his lips, "Then get the time off."

She laughed and shook her head, "That job is more or less the family business, and I don't think they'll let me just take an indefinite amount of time off for a tournament." She shrugged helplessly, "But I'll see what I can do."

That seemed to be enough for them as the conversation dropped off when Tia suggested getting something to eat.


	3. The Choice

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Three – The Choice

**Type:** Mini-Story – Complete

**Word Count:** 1,655

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** This was originally supposed to be five chapters but when I finished this chapter it felt complete as it was. So I may or may not go back and turn the whole thing into a one-shot. Until then it will stay in this mini-mini story/three-shot format.

My apologies for the not so great ending, when I edit I'll probably end up revising as well to make it better.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sakura stretched a little, her hands clasped with the palms toward the ceiling as she reached above her head. She didn't yawn though. She wasn't tired, slightly exhausted, but not tired and perhaps worn as well. Today had been a long day, the staff wasn't quite on its toes and because of it some of the nurses had asked for the day off to handle things on the home front. The rosette hadn't minded sticking around to make sure all the ends were met for the day. But it was getting late and she was thinking about clocking out, especially since the past week had been pretty mellow.

She let her long arms fall to her sides when she saw her former sensei walking towards her. With a blink and a tilt of her head, she waited for the older woman to reach her. What could her Shishou possibly want at this time of night?

The blonde haired woman came to a halt in front of the younger girl. Her hazel eyes were bespoke her lack of sleep but they also seemed bright with something and Sakura was immediately curious. "Hello, Shishou. I wasn't aware that you were here?"

She quirked an eyebrow, mischief glinting in those eyes of hers, "Really? You know I used to pretty much live here when I was your age."

Sakura frowned slightly, not sure where this was going because that was in no way a devious statement, at least not in the way that it should have been intended if it were. "Shishou?"

"You know what I think?"

"That I should go home?" The pink haired medic was always getting those firm words from her Hokage, though she rarely followed them if she could help it.

This time though, she shook her head. "Nope." And with a grin. "I think you should take a longer than one day vacation to Japan."

Sakura froze. "Japan? Vacation? Is this for some kind of mission?" Because if she'd been caught – Tsunade could be very attentive when she wanted to be, sake or no sake – then she could be in big trouble.

"Something like that. I know you've been visiting every chance you get."

Definitely caught, but the teen couldn't find the voice to say anything at all and so she remained silent. Where was Tsunade going with this? Since she was suggesting that she stay longer the possibility of trouble dwindled, but that didn't mean she was any less antsy.

"Calm down, Sakura. Your not in trouble for finding something to interest yourself with, after all there is a tournament coming up for – what was it again? Oh, yeah – duelists. Your want to join, don't you?"

"Shishou, I do but–"

"No buts, you have three weeks and then I want your ass back here and more on top of it than you expect yourself to be. Are we clear?"

All she could do was blink as he blonde mentor turned and strode down the hall. She paused only a moment and hazel eyes peered backwards to catch Sakura's eyes, "Now I want you to go home."

..:Xx0o0xX:..

And that's how she ended up back here, in Domino City, Japan, at the little shop she always went to. No one appeared to be in at the moment, and that was just fine with her, because she still hadn't fully absorbed what happened yesterday.

Her teacher had all but told her to enter the tournament. But that wasn't what she'd meant, Sakura was smart enough that she'd caught the underlying message and that was for the young girl to figure out just the hell she wanted out of her life and to pick it before she lost the chance. She marveled at how the only Senju left had gotten that point across, and how heartwarming the notion was.

But still. It was hard to believe that Tsunade had known all along, that she'd let her continue her escapades without even so much as a narrow-eyed look

That's why for once, she didn't her Joey trying to sneak up on her until he revealed himself. "Boo!"

She didn't jump in the air, not even a little but she did blink with complete and utter surprise. "Joey…wow. Nice, you managed to sneak up on me for once."

He was already sulking though. "You're not scared though."

A laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head, feeling her eyes warm at the sight of her friend. "I don't scare easy."

The rest of the quartet-turned-quintet laughed at the blonde's expanse.

Tea grinned and raised her hand to Sakura for a high-five. "Even when he wins, he losses."

"Oh, shut up." He was clearly still wallowing in his inability to scare her into reaction, slumping in a chair next to hers as he did so.

She grinned, cheekily. "If it makes you feel better I got the okay to stick around for the next three weeks."

And boy did it, it was like watching Naruto perk up completely – _"How about I buy you ramen and we call it even?"_ – she had to say, it was quite the novelty. The others brightened as well, "Great, then you can participate."

She shook her head. "I think I'll sit this one out, you know to get the feel of it. There will be others, after all right?"

Yugi nodded, a big smile on his face – it was a nice balance to see him so unashamedly happy every once in a while, "Of course."

Tristan was cheerful in that 'I'm trying for not trying to look cool while still accomplishing it' kind of way, "And a new member to add to our group."

Sakura felt her chest fill with warmth at the comment as they all laughed and agreed. It was nice to have such carefree friends, so nice and she wanted to feel like they did with out the worries of the shinobi nations an ever present weight in the back of her mind. Tsunade's underlying message resurface 'figure out what you want' and she smiled. For once, she was being given the chance to choose what she wanted, choose to be happy, completely happy, with her life. And no matter what she chose she vowed to see the blonde woman at the very least four times a year, twelve if she could manage. Well, her and the rest of the rosette's friends and makeshift family.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"It's nice, very homey."

The shorter boy blushed, "Thanks."

She smiled and caught him in the eye, "Nope, that's my line. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for the next three weeks."

"Well, it's not like you can stay at a hotel or something."

"Not very logical," She conceded, "but doesn't make me any less grateful."

He nodded, clearly still self conscious about being put on the spot like that. It was just the two of them now; the others had headed for home since the sun was halfway beneath the horizon in a very pretty sunset.

She entered the house behind him, instinctively glancing around with each step, locating exists and furniture placement. Yugi's grandfather was in the living room reading, he glanced up at their entrance, "Why hello, Sakura it's good to see you."

Said girl smiled and nodded, "I hope you don't mind, I'm going to be here for the next three weeks and Yugi said I could stay."

The youngest blushed a pretty pink once more laughing nervously, "You don't mind, do you grandfather?"

"Of course not, happy to have you, I hope you feel at home."

"More than halfway there."

The three of them shared a laugh for a few moments, and Sakura had to admit she was going to like it here. Not to mention living with other people again, it would be odd, but nice. She smiled brightly at the thought, thanking the shorter boy in her head over and over. She didn't know how she was going to repay him for this.

The Moto's had a small conversation and she, for the most part, listened, interjecting only when she found it necessary or was asked to speak her mind. It was a novel experience, she'd never seen her friends interact with blood relatives before, and certainly not any as close as these two clearly were. Sure, she and her friends got along like family and she'd scene this before, but knowing that they were family, fortunate enough to have those related to them still, made it feel like something more gratifying than an every day experience.

Eventually though, it was unanimously decided that a room needed to be prepared for her because it was getting late. So Yugi led her up the stairs and pointed out what each door housed what room, "That's my room and the one just to the left of it is the guest room, for now that'll be yours."

She smiled and moved towards it, pausing for a moment. Then before she could stop herself, she spun on her heel and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks so much, Yugi. I really appreciate all of this."

And he was blushing again, but it was scarlet this time, it made her smile widen as she headed back for her designated room.


End file.
